


Georgi Popovich: Relationship Guru and All Around Friend

by preciousbunnynoiz



Series: No one disrespects the skating family [8]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Communication, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Fluff, Feels, Found Family, Friendship, M/M, Platonic Relationships, Relationship Advice, Russian Skate Fam, Short One Shot, supportive friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-24 06:05:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13207551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/preciousbunnynoiz/pseuds/preciousbunnynoiz
Summary: Georgi helping looking out of his friends and their relationship issues plus one time when they have his back instead





	Georgi Popovich: Relationship Guru and All Around Friend

**Author's Note:**

> I just don't think Georgi gets enough love and was thinking as someone who loves true love he'd be the best support for Victor and Yuuri's relationship and that got me thinking of a guy who can fix other peoples problems but not his own.
> 
> Also I like him so I'm headcanoning that he's not really as creepy as his routines made him appear. That he keeps that intensity for the ice but yeah that he has some baggage and issues. Because honestly? Outside of his performances he's shown to be a pretty cool dude in the canon.

# Victor and Yuuri

Yakov was ready to tear what little hair he had left out in frustration.

Victor was supposed to be preparing for Europeans but he fucking up!

Victor!

The man had managed to claw back a silver at nationals despite being gone for half a year but three weeks into his _insane_ plan of coaching and competing at the same time he was floundering like a newbie. He watched as Victor ate ice again.

He opened his mouth to shout when…

“That won’t work”

...Georgi said causing Yakov to hold back his shout.

“What makes you think that?” He liked Georgi. Out of all of his students he was the one who actually _listened_ to Yakov, so in return he tried to extend the same courtesy.

“Because this isn’t about skating. Not really” Yakov eyed Georgi and grunted.

“What’s it about then?” Georgi nodded at Katsuki who skated up to Victor quickly, murmuring quietly to Victor who jerked his arm away from the offered help, leaving Katsuki looking stricken before he skated away.

“It’s a relationship thing. They had a fight about something and haven’t resolved it yet. Your best bet is to get them off the ice and talking to each other” Now that Georgi mentioned it he could see the issue. The way Victor’s eyes had been red and puffy when they came in, how he hadn’t had to yell at them for flirting once.

Yeah he wasn’t going to get anything good from Victor until this was resolved.

“VITYA!” he shouted causing his stupid student to skate over, a fake smile on his lips. Actually it had been awhile since he last saw that smile and honestly the fact that he knew it was fake now because of Katsuki said a lot.

“Yes Yakov?” Georgi had diplomatically skated away to give them privacy.

“Get off the ice and take Katsuki and don’t come back until you’ve resolved whatever is going on” Yakov ordered sharply.

“I don’t- I mean nothing’s wron-” Victor tried to deflect but Yakov wasn’t having any of it.

“Can it boy. Georgi pointed it out which means he’s right. Don’t make my mistakes. Take the boy to a cafe or something and talk out your problems. I don’t want to hear from either of you until you have it sorted”

Victor looked over at Katsuki who was doing figures with his head down in the background.

“...Okay...yeah...okay,” he turned back and smiled a watery but _real_ smile at Yakov, “Thanks Yakov”

He then skated off to have a quick word with Katsuki before both left the ice.

They came back the next day all smiles again, whatever they argued about forgotten.

# Yuri

“Victor what’s up with Yurio? Doesn’t he seem crosser than usual?” Yuuri asked as he leaned against the boards, his water bottle in hand. Victor hummed in response, a finger resting against his lips as he watched the teen practic his free skate.

It definitely had an energy about it that was more...intense than usual. And not in a good way.

“I see what you mean but I have no idea what’s going on with him.” Victor admitted finally.

“He’s jealous”

Both Yuuri and Victor turned to look at Georgi. Yuuri made a questioning sound while Victor settled for a raised eyebrow.  Georgi raised his eyebrow in return.

“What? It’s obvious. Mila’s been texting Otabek who he erroneously believes is his only friend, you two are wrapped up in each other and Lilia and Yakov have been getting cozy. He feels like a third wheel in all of his safe spaces and it’s making him jealous and angry.” Georgi took a drink of his water as he watched the other two process his words.

“I guess...I guess we’ve been a bit focused on each other. I didn’t mean to make Yurio feel left out though!” Yuuri said as he worried his lower lip between his teeth. Victor reached out in an automatic gesture to stop him doing that.

“I guess I haven’t been thinking about that, but considering he was already mad at me for abandoning him when I came to coach you…” Victor trailed off with a shrug.

They both watched the teen for a bit longer.

“...What if...what if I ask him to play video games this afternoon and next time you’re both off you take him shopping. You know without taking me?” Yuuri offered after a moments thought. Victor nodded.

“Good idea love”

Georgi skated away in satisfaction.

Within a few weeks Yuri had relaxed a lot as both men made time for the teen where he wouldn’t feel like a third wheel.

(Him finding out that Otabek wasn’t replying to more than half of Mila’s texts also helped)

# Mila

Yuuri, Victor and Georgi were chattering as they made their way to the locker room when Yuri appeared and shushed them.

“The hag is crying” he explained in an agitated whisper, “But I don’t know why!”

“Ah,” Georgi leaned around to look down the corridor in sympathy, “She must have seen Sara’s tweet about Seung Gil Lee looking hot”

The other three skaters stared at him.

“What?” he asked looking around at the three of them “Are you three really unaware of her crush on Sara? It’s not even a hopeless one Sara would be interested but Sara thinks she’s straight”

They continued to stare.

“What?” he asked again.

“How do you always know this stuff?” Yuri asked with an exasperated wave of his hands.

“I just do? Look they’ll work it out but why don’t we offer to take her out clubbing tonight? Take her mind off things” Georgi looked at Victor and Yuuri for that because obviously they couldn’t take Yuri.

“I think we should, what do you think Yuuri?” Victor looked at his fiance who nodded. He hated to drink while training but Mila was family now.

The next morning Yuri arrived to find the four “adult” skaters hungover but at least Mila was smiling through her pain.

“What’s got you so happy hag?” he grumbled. She held up her phone in response.

“Apparently drunk texting your crushes can be a good thing when you have three romance experts on your side! I got myself a girlfriend!”

“Ewwwww…..congrats” the last he offered quickly before running away to avoid being hugged.

# Georgi

Georgi sat up and looked around his flat with blurry eyes. It took him awhile to realise that the pounding was from his front door instead of his head.

Groaning he remembered all the vodka he’d used to drown his sorrows in the night before.

Fuck.

Women were cruel.

Anya for posting all the stuff about him being a crazy stalker and his new girlfriend...new _ex_ he supposed for believing it.

That hurt more than the stuff Ayna had put online.

The pounding wouldn’t stop and he sighed pushing himself to his feet.

“I’m coming” he called making his way to the door.

He opened it to find his girlfriend standing on his door stop.

“Klara?” this didn’t make sense. She had stormed out last night after seeing Anya’s tweets. Now she was standing on his doorstep with her lower lip trembling.

“I’m so so sorry!” she burst out suddenly, “I should have trusted you from the start but I just thought this was too good to be true so when I saw those tweets I thought maybe the other shoe I’d been waiting to drop had finally done that...but I knew you weren’t like that really Georgi. I’m so sorry I had to wait to pull my head out of my ass until your friends revealed the truth”

His friends?

What?

“I’m sorry but what happened? Because after you left I kinda...drowned my sorrows and I don’t really have a memory after that.” But he stepped back to let her in out of the cold. Klara gave a little smile but stepped inside, her head down.

“You have really good friends and rink mates. You should check twitter....I’ll make you some coffee while you do okay?” She waited for Georgi to nod before ducking into his kitchen.

He stood by the door for a moment before going to collect his phone from the coffee table.

Opening twitter he had to cover his mouth as emotion overwhelmed him from what he saw.

 **Victor Nikiforov** @vikinikiforov Anya claims @gpopovich was ‘creepy’ and ‘weird’ but she was just using him. Lied to him about how she felt so she could get close to me and dumped him when I rejected her. Georgi is intense but a good person and a good friend

 **Yuuri Katsuki** @katsukiyuuri Anya says @gpopovich doesn’t pay attention to other people’s emotions but he was one of the first to notice me showing symptoms of a panic attack my first day here and he helped me through it. One of the kindest men I know

 **Yuri Plisetsky** @icetigeryuri Ayna says @gpopovich is obsessive and yeah he’s intense but he always thinks about others first. That’s not being obsessive that’s being a good person

 **Mila Babovich** @mila_babe Anya says @gpopovich makes women around him uncomfortable. I’ve been skating with him for years and he taught me how to punch to protect me from weirdos! Ana’s just looking for attention.

Georgi put his phone down and sat with his hands on his knees, his hands covering his mouth to try to keep from crying. He had no idea why his rinkmates would go out of his way to defend him like this.

Especially since in retrospect building his theme about how he felt about Ayna leaving him was...yeah a little bit crazy.

He jolted a little as Klara put a mug of coffee on the table in front of him.

“I really didn’t expect them to do that.” he admitted.

“They said you’d say that” Klara replied with a little smile, “Victor called me directly as well to defend you.” she explained. Apparently he’d gotten from Yurio who had been stuck in traffic with Georgi once and had called Klara to explain while Georgi’s hands were busy.

“I did...go a little crazy when she dumped me suddenly for another guy.” He had to be honest with her, “But by the time I met you I’d let go of that. I realised she wasn’t worth it...and I promise I didn’t do even a quarter of the things she claimed” which was true. He’d been guilty of being more in love with her than she was with him but he wasn’t a stalker and he wasn’t crazy. He kept that for the ice.

“I know...Victor explained that you keep the drama for your performances and I should have trusted you. You haven’t been like that with me at all. I was just so scared after my last relationship went so badly and you’ve been so _good_ to me and I just...I was scared it was too good to last.” she admitted with a little smile.

“I can understand that” and he could, he was scared of it going like it went with Ayna as well, “We’ll take it slower okay? We’ve both got baggage”

“You’re so good to me” she said with a smile.

When he showed up to the rink the next day he was met with his four rinkmates and his coach.

“Did Klara believe you? She didn’t believe that bitch in the end did she?” Yuri asked leaning forward.

Georgi smiled.

“We talked, we’re going to take it slower but yes, she believes me...I don’t know how to thank you. You guys really didn’t have to defend me like that”

“What? Of course we did!” Victor looked almost offended.

“After everything you’ve done for us? Of course we had to have your back!” Mila exclaimed bouncing slightly.

“Seriously Georgi, of course we’d be there for you” Yuuri was smiling kindly but also slightly puzzled, like he couldn’t understand why Georgi would question it.

“Fucking hell Georgi we weren’t going to let that bitch win” Yurio punched him on the arm but gently.

Georgi ducked his head to keep from crying.

“Thank you” he whispered only to get dogpiled in a hug.


End file.
